


He Loved Her

by JRoBaum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short, highschoolAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRoBaum/pseuds/JRoBaum
Summary: A short Vernon story written for an Amino challenge





	He Loved Her

Vernon glanced up, his eyes following her figure as she walked out of the classroom. He sighed. ‘What am I doing? I'm always looking at her.’ He shook his head and continued to work on his math homework. He tried to not look, but couldn't help raising his eyes again to watch her walk to her desk. Vernon’s eyes widened as she looked up and made eye contact with him. He expected her to simply look away again and was caught off guard when she gave him a small smile.

Vernon felt his cheeks heat up and he forced himself to look back down at his homework. ‘Do I like her?’ He wondered. He slowly peeked back up at her. She was laughing at something her friend had said. ‘Oh yeah. I like her.’ A smile bloomed on his face as he watched playfully shove her friend. 

He loved her.  
•~•  
Vernon shifted his weight back and forth uneasily. Class had just let out and he was waiting for her to come to her locker. Today was the day. He couldn't stop thinking about her, night and day. So, he was going to tell her. ‘What if she says no?’ His stomach dropped at the thought. 

“Vernon?” His head shot up. She was standing in front of him, a questioning look on her face. 

“Hey.” He said, feeling his face start to heat up. “I was wondering, you know if you'd like, that maybe we could-” 

“I'd love to.” She gave him a big smile. Vernon smiled right back.

He loved her.  
•~•  
For a year they dated. It was the best time of his teenage years. He loved her and she loved him. That was all that mattered. Nothing could bring him down when he was with her. Every time he saw her he felt his heart race in his chest. 

He loved her.  
•~•  
Vernon sat on the park bench. A bouquet of flowers sat next to him, the flowers glistening under the light rain. She left him. He couldn't figure out why. She said she felt like he wasn't there. Like he didn't love her. Vernon had no answer to her accusations. How could he? Never had he thought that she would think this. He always did everything he could to make her smile. To make her happy. And why wouldn't he?

He loved her.


End file.
